


Not For The Faint Of Heart

by StevenOggAndNedLukeAreMyLife



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Dominance, F/M, Fucking, Handcuffs, Kinky, Reader-Insert, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:02:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2032893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StevenOggAndNedLukeAreMyLife/pseuds/StevenOggAndNedLukeAreMyLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your just doing your job working at the Vanilla Unicorn trying to get by in a city like Los Santos but of course someone has to come in, mess with your heart and fuck things up.<br/>Beautiful bastard</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Off Limits

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I thought of this last night so I decided to write it. More Mikey x Reader ;) <3  
> Working on my other stories too, not letting you know.  
> Keep it classy, Archive.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a normal day working for Trevor Philips at the Vanilla Unicorn.

You just moved to Los Santos only a year ago and finally found a okay paying job working at the Vanilla Unicorn owned by Trevor Philips who saw, what you guess potential or something in you. This was not your thing; giving lap dances and shaking your tits for random sick old men who came in here, but it made money and that's what you really needed. You hated that little run down apartment you had in Vespucci Beach that wasn't good enough for you. As a young 23 year old woman you still had honor, morals and goals. Working at a strip club was something that was close to rock bottom in your book. But it would have to do for now.

Ever since you started to work here a month ago, your boss has been very kind. The other girls told you a different story about him but from how he acts around you and just how nice he is, none of that is true. He's a sweetheart, at least to you. Kinda makes you feel special.  
"(First Name)" Cheetah smiled at you. Cheetah has been here longer than you have so maybe you could learn something from her and Nikki another girl who has been here longer.  
"Huh?" You seemed distracted by your thoughts momentarily, "Yeah?"  
"You okay, girl? I know you're still new to think kinda work, honey."  
"Yeah - yeah. I was just thinking." You retorted making her laugh. What's so funny?  
"Honey, men don't want a woman who thinks when they come here. Just look cute and work it." She gave you a playful nudge when walked over to Nikki, who was talking to a man sitting in from of the stage. You took a deep breathe, since it's been a month you're not the new toy anymore. You made more money the first two weeks then at any job you've ever worked at. Now the regulars that came back almost everyday were for Cheetah or for Nikki. Not for you or this other girl who got hired the same day you did. Nikki came over, struting as usual.  
"How's it going, shhhug?" She smiled, slinking her arm through yours.  
"Oh, great. It's great." What were you supposed to say? You were a stripper who was old news now. The only clients you got were all douche bags. "She's doing great!" Cheetah come walking up in front of you, "She's a natural." You forced a smile, 'How should I take that?'  
"Just a little advice: Don't get too attached to your clients, Hun. That is bad. No 'falling in love' here." The thought of 'Love' made you almost laugh. Love was for the weak, you didn't need love.. What you needed was money. Now one of your friends back in Liberty City married rich and old for money. Love has nothing to do with it. You didn't want to marry at all! You didn't need a fucking man. You were independent woman who can find her own way.  
"I don't think that is gonna be a problem with me, Nikki." You laughed.  
"Okay, (F.N.) But-" She completely stopped in mid-sentence. You looked over at her and followed her gaze. She seemed to be focused on a man who just walked in and was standing at the stop of the stairs looking around. Cheetah turned trying to figure what the Hell was she smiling at when she obviously understood she turned back and rolled her eyes at you.  
"I'll be right back guys," Nikki smiled, letting go of your arm and walking over to meet the man.  
"I should have known," Cheetah murmured. You were completely lost.  
"What? Who's he?" You asked confused. She turned to you eyes widened. Maybe you said something wrong?  
"You mean you don't know him?"  
"No. I don't."  
"Well I thought you would since you and the boss seemed to be so tight."  
"Me and Trev- Mr. Philips are just friends." She smiled and looked over towards the mystery guy and Nikki. She was all over him, nearly throwing herself on him. He had thick dark combed back hair and a little stubble around his jaw, older but handsome, broad built. One of the lights from the stage shined making his blue eyes glow. It almost took your breathe away for a moment, "Who's he?"  
"Michael De Santa. Our bosses only REAL best friend And a rich 48 year old with a bitch wife who doesn't love him anymore.. Word around the club. Nikki told me he married a stripper. She's hoping he might carry on that and marry her."  
"I thought it's best if you don't fall for your clients." You frowned watching her flirt with him.  
"(Name), She doesn't love him. Money is what she wants. You know how tough it is to get him to take a lap dance. She has been the only one. But it was only one time. He mostly just comes here looking for Trevor. But, (Name) He's off limits. Nikki would flip! She has some type of silent dibs on him or something. Just stay clear and you'll be okay."  
"You won't have to worry about me." You snorted a laugh, looking back to Nikki who was walking over towards you with a grin.  
"(Name)! Is the boss here?" She asked, both her and Cheetah looking at you.  
"Um, he left about an hour ago." You frowned because Cheetah smiled big when you answered. She was really hoping that you and Trevor were fucking or something like that you really couldn't tell what she thought. You looked up to Michael De Santa who was left waiting sitting in the chair in front of the end of the stage for Nikki to come back. Your breath caught when you looked into his eyes. How long has he been staring at you? You keep his intense gaze for another moment before looking down at your feet.  
"Hey, beautiful," One of Nikki's "regulars" came up behind her and asked for a dance. Nikki never refused a regular and out of habit she said yes.  
"Shit. Um," She looked at you then Cheetah then back to you, "(Name), you seemed to be close with Trevor, could you go tell him." She obviously wasn't threatened that you weren't gonna take her chances of being this man's new wife in the future. You didn't know if that should be an insult or was it because you and Trevor were tight?  
"M-me?" You stumbled over your M.  
"Yes? Why not. Just do me a solid. And can you tell him sorry I couldn't talk more." She frowned and the man behind her was getting a little impatient. You looked back to Mr. De Santa was seemed to be trying to get into the new girl dancing on the pole. She seemed to have a lot of work to do. Not that your were perfect you wouldn't brag or nothing.  
"Um, sure. I guess." You shrugged, just wanting to really get through this day so you could go home. Nikki's admirer grabbed her and led her towards his table he was occupying with his friends. You turned to Cheetah who wouldn't stop smiling and gave her a nervous look, "Would you?" You gestured towards the man you were supposed to go talk to.  
"Oh.. No no. She asked you, Hun." Cheetah retorted flashing you a grin before turning and walking back to a table of men watching the girls on stage. You inhaled before walking slowly up behind him. How do you address him? Maybe like, "Hey, Michael?!" Or "Mr. De Santa" or "Hey you, slick Yeah you! Mr. Handsome!" But those ideas were quickly dismayed when he turned around in the chair to look at you. Think fast!  
"H-Hey! Um, Nikki told me to come over and tell you that she was sorry but something came up; one of her regulars came in and she asked me where our boss was because I'm guessing you wanted to know.. And I'm here to tell you that I am not sure where he is 'cuz he left and he didn't specifically tell me where he was going.. That he was just going out and-" You knew you were rambling, but his face was completely unread able as you made a total ass out of your self to this man you've just met, "And I'm rambling.. I'm sorry."  
"It's fine." He chuckled, getting up and facing you, "You must be new here?"  
"Well, I started like a month ago."  
"It's been a while since I've been in here." He smiled, looking at your eyes and not at your boobs like every other man. Handsome. Charming. So many words to describe this man, "But thank you for helping me out. Nikki told me you and Trevor are close?" He asked.  
"Well, not really. I mean he tells me when he leaves and stuff and we talk but that's it." Mr. De Santa's eyes scanned you, trying to figure out if you were lying or there's more to the story. But you kept a straight face.  
"Hm. You must have some serious stones to handle Trevor at times." He joked, and you laughed because he wasn't wrong. Sometimes Trevor could be a hand full but you did care about him in a none romantic way. Sorta. You guess. "Yeah, he's a nice guy. He gave me the job right when I walked though the front door." This man has known Mr. Philips WAY WAY longer than you have and the look that came over him when you mentioned him being a good guy was.. Different. Like you were talking bullshit for a second there.  
"Yeah, T's something alright." Michael rubbed the back of his neck, sarcasm mixing in with his tone, "Well anyway thanks for your help." He gave you a real smile and turned to leave.  
"Would you like a dance before you go?" You blurted out sheepishly. Now why in the Hell did you say that?! Off limits. But you were so use to asking guys that, that it was almost like a urge now. You had to ask. Michael De Santa stopped and turned to you and pointed to himself. Asking that silent 'Me?' question. You nodded slowly, looking into his confused blue eyes. Well shit.. You've done it now. If Nikki finds out, she'll have a cow.. Or the whole goddamn barn. You cursed yourself hoping that he would turn you down or just laugh at you because you knew you could never compete with Nikki. But it felt like the whole club went silent as you both stared at each other...


	2. Standing Offers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And we're back!  
> Got a lot of good feedback so I am back!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this little fanfic.  
> If you want a longer Mikey x Reader/OC check out Why Do I Love You  
> Thanks for the reads.  
> Keep it classy.  
> Sorry it took so long.. I lost the umff to continue and Junior year starting and all the shit... But here we are. I am still writing all my others so stay tuned

'Please say no' Was all you could think at this moment. Yet apart of you that didn't care about Nikki's silent dibs on this man really wanted him to say yes. He was good looking and might pay well. He looked at you for a second before holding up his hand and showing his ring finger to you.  
"Sorry but I'm happily married," Mr. De Santa smiled at you greatly. You didn't know if he was being sarcastic or real, his tone was borderline.  
"Alright, I'll tell Mr. Philips you were looking for him when I see him," You offered.  
"You'd do that? I don't want to inconvenience you or nothin'," He frowned, but you smiled to reassure him.  
"It's fine, really."  
"Thanks again uhh.."  
"(Name)," You replied, he gave you another smile before turning and walking out. 'Michael De Santa' you thought, 'I will have to remember the name'

  
Thank God it was quitting time for you! All you wanted to do was go home and get into bed and just fall asleep. You walked back into the small dressing room and put on your shorts and a black tank top. Felt good being in clothes that were comfortable and leave a little bit to the imagination. You took off the high heels and replaced them with plain black sneakers.  
"Hey, (name)!" Cheetah come up behind you, "You're leaving right?"  
"Yeah, thank God for that! My fucking feet hurt," You joked, looking at her with a smile. She gave you this I'm sorry to tell this to you look that you knew all too well.  
"Trevor's back. He's drunk and wants you in his office right now." She shrugged at you with a sorry smile. A frown formed on your lips.  
"Really? Dammit." You whined, just wanting to go home and relax, "Fine."  
"He won't talk to anyone but you, sweetie."  
"Yeah yeah. I know." She giggled, patting your shoulder before walking out and leaving you to deal with your drunk boss. You made your way to back to his office door slowly lifting your hand up to knock. You knocked again.  
"W-Wwwhat!?" Trevor yelled from the other side. You slowly opened the door and peaked around. Trevor was laying on the couch in his dirty jeans and no top.  
"Cheetah told me you wanted to see me boss," You said just over a whisper. Trevor turned his head towards you, lifting his arm from over his face.  
"Ah- Hey, sweetheart. How's work?" He smiled sitting up and gesturing for you to come closer.  
"Oh great. I was just about to head home." Fuck you were tired. But you did as you were told; walking over and sitting down next to your intoxicated boss.  
"Heading home," He slurred, wrapping his arm around your shoulder. You remembered Michael De Santa.  
"Boss, a friend of yours came by looking for you," You wrapped your arm around your bosses waist. This was not your first time dealing with Trevor so you knew how to handle him.  
"Friend of mine?" Trevor groaned laying his head down on your shoulder.  
"Mr. De Sant-" You couldn't even finish before his head shot up.  
"Michael? What'de want?" He seem to almost sober up at the mention of Michael's name.  
"I'm not sure. Just came by looking for you." You shrugged, getting to your feet.  
"Hey! Woah, baby girl." Trevor gripped your hand, giving you a pout look.  
"It's both our bed times, Mr. Philips." You rolled your eyes putting your hands to his chest to push him back down.  
"Trevor. Call... me. Trevor." Your boss doesn't put up a fight and laid down mumbling something under his breath. You grab the blanket on the back of the couch and draped it over your drunk boss.  
"I'm gonna go, T." You whispered down at him but he looked already asleep.  
"Shhhhhure you don't wan tu stay wit me tonight, darlin'?" Trevor grunted half asleep.  
"Naw, T. You sleep tight and I'll see you tomorrow boss." He nodded giving you a sleepy drunk smile before you leaned down giving him a quick kiss on the temple.  
You made it back to your crummy apartment. But you couldn't complain.. It's not like you've have the hardest life possible it's just you knew you were better than giving lap dances to men for money. It wasn't who you were but you needed to make a quick buck and this was the only option. And you've met a lot of interesting people. Like this Michael De Santa guy who seems to be off limits to everyone but Nikki. It was none of your business anyways so it would be best if you just did your job and went home after.  


It's been a good week and no sign of Mr. De Santa but maybe that was a good thing. He's a mystery and you've always liked a good thriller but you knew better to just let it be. He was claimed and just the whole idea of love and feelings turned you off. Your fucked up family ruined that for you along time ago.  
Today was just a normal day at your work, nothing really going on. You've gave a couple of regulars a dance, talked to your boss, ignored his Trevor-ish flirting, and went about your business. You actually hated working here; being treated like a object and not a person. Men made you sick sometimes. Thank God the other girls were nice and you were glad you made some new friends while here.  
"Heads up, (name)," Cheetah walked over nudging you a little.  
"What?" Cheetah was the most friendly and you two were close now.  
"Guess who's back?" Her eyes brighten when you frowned, confused.  
"That's kinda ambiguous, Cheetah." You rolled your eyes but they focused on the man smiling at you from the bar. Before you could even murmur his name, Cheetah let out a giggle.  
"Mr. De Santa!" Your eyes shot back to really excited Cheetah.  
"He must be looking for Trevor.." You kinda questioned and kinda stated at the same time. But she shook her head, grinning. Giving you that try again look.  
"Nikki?" You hoped. She grabbed your hands and started to pull you towards the stairs next to the entrance.  
"He asked me if you were available, hun!" Woah woah! RED LIGHT.  
"Girl, he's off limits! Remember!"  
"Well he wants to talk to you, maybe about the boss or maybe not," She grinned with a little shrug. Before you could even say no or get out of her tight grip you were standing in front Michael. He smiles at you holding out his hand.. You hesitate but let his larger more stronger hand grasp yours.  
"Miss (Last Name), good to see you again." You noticed his eyes run from your eyes down to your lips.  
"Good to see you too, Mr. De Santa. You must be looking for Trevor or Nikki?" You questioned, taking your hand out of his. Off in the corner of your eye you saw Cheetah who wasn't minding her own business that's for sure.  
"Actually no.. That's not why I am here." He reached his hand back to rub his neck. He wasn't wearing a suit this time but it didn't seem to matter.. He was handsome in anything it seemed like.  
"Oh? Um.."  
"I was hoping that offer was still standing." Michael lowered his voice but a small smirk played at the corner of his lips.  
"Offer?" After a second it came back to you, "Oh..." You murmured, your face turning a little red.  
"If you're already busy then I can came back later. But you are a hard woman to get a hold of," He chuckles, "I've been here for an hour and Cheetah said you where with a.. client."  
"You waited?" He was actually making this harder for you to say no. Michael De Santa can't be a regular, he's off limits. 'Remember (name)?!'  
"Yeah as creepy as it sounds, yes. I did. But I can wait some more or leave if you don't want to or your busy." This is your moment to tell him no! Do it (name)! Remember the off limits part? Yeah. Your mouth formed the words now all you had to do was say them.  
".....I'm free right now." The words rushed out of your mouth before you could stop them. Well shit. Your forgot the NOT part in that sentence. In between I'm and Free! HELLO!  
"Great." Michael's eyes lit up when your answer was not no and in fact it was a yes. You bit your lip.. You in it now (full name).. A part of you wanted this, that part deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep down, yes. This Michael De Santa could be a interesting man and interesting men always intrigued you.


	3. Danced and Dined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just one dance can't hurt right?  
> Wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I am back! For this chapter, right now..  
> Thanks for all the love and support  
> Keep it classy, Archive.  
> I just read Fifty Shades Of Grey and Fifty Shades Darker I am on the last book so I am in that mood. So I thought hey! Michael sexy time!

You led Michael to the private rooms in the back. You really wanted to kick yourself for actually agreeing to this lap dance.  
"Not this one," Michael grabbed your hand leading you away from the first private room and back to the end one, "Little more privacy." Oh great.  
He took a seat and looked up and you with a little smirk on his lips. You suddenly became insecure standing in front of this older man who's probably been around the park so to speak. He married a stripper for God's shake! And you've only been doing this for like a couple months. Maybe?  
"Do you want me to change into anything?" You asked, then right after a low red color rose up in your cheeks.  
"No. I like just the way you are right now." This man's sugar coated tongue was gonna be the death of you sooner or later. You had no idea how to start which was weird. Other clients never made you this nervous about earning their approval. But with Michael it was different... Just before it got too awkward West End Girls came on. A song thank God you could move to. Your body began to move to the beat, hands running down your curves. Confidence was rising with each sway of your hips in front of him. Your eyes open and instantly connects with Michael's. His gaze his heavy and he almost looks like he's angry or enjoying it which makes you uneasy either way. Your body ways, hands running up and down your body.  
"You're not gonna tell me your life story after this right?" Michael grins up at you.  
"Don't temp me, Mr. De Santa," You rolled your eyes actually enjoying this. Which you know you shouldn't but fuck it! Your heart nearly jumped out of your throat when he reached and grabbed your swaying hips pulling you closer between his legs. Now his hands where the only thing running up and down each curve and oh did it feel good. The song was powering you and so was his hands. So it was up to you to make the customer happy right? Yes. You turned around and bent over and to your surprise his hands run down you hips over your butt to your legs then back up.  
"Oh wow.." His voice was deep and almost a whisper. You smiled to yourself oh yeah your good. You tried to ignore the aching feeling your getting and how turned on you were dancing for this man - you have to be professional! But his large hot hands on your skin was making it hard and your brain was fuzzy with this urges. You turned around to find Michael eyes wide and grazing up and down your swaying body. God he's cute.  
"You're a hard man to dance for.." You cooed.  
"How is that Miss (l/n)?" He smirked up at you not taking his hands off you.  
"Word around the club you've only have one lap dance from Nikki," You felt a little weird saying her name now.  
"I'm a happily married man," Michael eyes sparkled with humor.  
"Are you, Mr. De Santa?" You rolled your eyes down at him.  
"I'm very happy now, (f/n)" There was no denying that look in his eyes. You've seen that look before and your reflecting that same urgency back. Suddenly the air changes around you two and Michael expression got serious. Oh shit. You found it hard to breathe, you wanted to run and hide.  
"Would you want to have dinner with me after your off?" His voice slipped out of his mouth with ease. NO! NO! DON'T SAY YES! LIE! TELL HIM ANYTHING!  
"I...." DON'T SAY IT! "Well.." DO NOT!  
"Please. And innocent little dinner. Whatdoyeah say?" FUCK HIM AND HIS SOFT SEXY VOICE! NO! DON'T FALL FOR IT!  
"Okay.." You whispered back, cheeks turning a shade of pink. His fingertips squeezed your hips, his mouth turning up into a smile. 'I HATE YOU. COULDN'T YOU JUST BE HAPPY WITH A DANCE!?' Michael stood up a different look in his eyes now. He seemed young.  
"When do you get off?" He was still holding onto you. His sent was intoxicating and he was so close to you. Lips so close.. You bit down on your lower lip. Damn.  
"Um, I'm not sure what time it is.." Before you could even looked around for a clock, Michael grabbed your hand leading you back to the dressing room. You hoped no one was back there and thank God no one was.  
"Change," He ordered and you obeyed, "I'll be right back." With that he turned back and made his way back to the club floor. You changed into your black jeans, your Love Fist T-Shirt with your shoes. Michael came back seconds later grabbing your hand and pulling you towards your bosses door. He swung Mr. Philips door open and walked in.  
Trevor was seated at his desk on the computer doing who knows what. He looked up and gave Michael a little nod but then frowned when he saw you behind his friend.  
"Whatcha got there Mikey? One of my employees." Trevor's facial expression turned into confusion.  
"I'm taking Miss (l/n) for dinner, T." Was all Michael said before pulling you to the back door of the club.  
"Woah woah! Michael! Fuck!" T yelled from inside. Michael's Tailgater was parked on the street. Wow. 'I like that car..'  
"Bye, T!" Michael smiled to himself as he open the passenger door for you. You got to wondering if you would still have a job after this. But your heart was pounding too hard you couldn't even hear your thoughts clear enough.  
"I know a great place near Rockford Hills." Oh no somewhere fancy! You were not dressed for that.  
"I'm not really dressed for anything too fancy," You said sheepishly while staring out the window as he cruised through Los Santos traffic.  
"Don't worry about it, Sweetheart." Your eyes widened and your cheeks turned even darker shade of pink. Sweetheart, "You look good." He snorted a laugh, "You look good in everything I've seen you in." OH. FUCK. 'This man's sweet tongue will be the death of me.'  
"To be fair, I wasn't wearing much." You blushed harder.  
"I know." He murmured, keeping his eyes on the road. Oh damn. He's so... So... I don't know. 'Yes you do..' Okay fine.. He's hot a fuck. You squeezed your legs together trying to hide all the dirty thoughts that came to mind.  
  
Michael pulled over in front of a high end restaurant that you couldn't even pronounce the name and you weren't going to try. Even though Michael wasn't wearing a suit he still looked more classy when you ever could. A dark button up with black jeans that fit him perfectly.  


Of course they treated Michael like a king. Right before you stepped foot in the door they said they had a table for us. Even though this place looked full to the brim. I guess being a powerful man with money helps. Alright, noted. And of course you got looks for your outfit but in your defense you didn't know that you'd be going out with a rich man to dinner.  
You were happy you got seated in the back and not next a window.  
"It's good to see you again Mr. De Santa." The young man who was seating us smiled down at Michael.  
"I've been busy. Working on a new movie, Adam." Wait - New movie? Adam smiled and nodded but his smiled faded when he turned to you, "This is a good friend of mine. (f/n) (l/n)." Good friend who just gave him lap dance is what he means. The young mans smile came back so that made you feel a little bit better about being here where you know you don't belong.  
"I'll be back to take your order, Mr. De Santa." Michael nodded almost like dismissing Adam, who turned around and left.  
"I didn't know you were in the movie business." You took the menu and opened it up but didn't look at it. Michael's brow went up as he looked through options.  
"Yeah, Richards Majestic Productions. Fine guy. Know's his movie quotes." Michael shrugged it off like it wasn't anything big, but to you it was. A big time movie producer.. Wow.  
"Wow.. You must love movies." You breathed actually reading the menu know.  
"I live and breathe classic movies, baby." 'Baby' the sound of his voice made you wet. Your eyes widen and your cheeks - which was back to their normal color - turned a deep shade of red. Fuck.  
"Interesting." You tried to seem fine but you weren't. You were hungry alright but not for the food. This was going to be a long dinner...


	4. Dominate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get to see the other side of Michael De Santa AND boy you can't wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello once again readers!  
> I am so happy you all love this story!  
> 6 bookmarks! Holy crap and that was when I only had one or two chapters up. Well fuck guys, I love you all.  
> Here you go!  
> P.S Someone wanted a sexy story with a Dom Mikey so I will do my best. I also just read the Fifty Shades Of Grey trilogy. Great books I recommend it.  
> Michael De Santa is the new Mr. Grey lol. Kinda.
> 
> Stay classy  
> \- Ashley

You were finishing your desert while Michael was across the table on his phone with who you suspected was Mr. Richards. He sounded serious - using his deep voice almost angry or irritated sounding. It was still hot nonetheless. You really got to know Michael, well in business sense but you mostly talk about you. But him being on the phone gave you a chance to look at him which you hadn't really noticed anything about this man besides the common things. His hair was thick and dark slightly combed back. You watched his mouth moved as he talked wondering what it would be like to kiss him. Woah red light! You quickly dismissed that thought closing you legs tightly together. His eyes were gorgeous, dreamy. You wanted to stare at them all day. His shoulders were broad and he had this way about him. You couldn't put it into words really but it was there whatever it was. You noted the thick stubble across his jaw really made him look manlier. 'Was that even possible?'  
"Like what you see, Miss (L/N)?" Michael's voice brought you out of your thoughts. Fuck how long have you been staring at him?  
"Um..." You felt your face blush and your stomach erupt in butterflies. "I.."  
Michael chuckles, "It's fine. Don't worry, I like what I see too."  
You inhale and look up only to meet Michael's eyes full of fire and lust. Your breathing was getting heavier, knees weak and the air filled with sexual tension. It has been a long time since a man has effected you in this way.  
"You done?" He asks gesturing to your plate.  
You nod, biting down on your lip.  
"Good. Let's go. Now." Go? Where back to the Vanilla Unicorn? He got up and grabbed your hand leading you towards the door to leave. He passed by Adam who was in front greeting people. "Put that on my tab, Adam." Was all Michael said before bursting through the door.  
"Of course sir!" Adam yelled from inside.  
"Get in, quick." He growled and in response you did actually what you were told.  
"Where are we going?" You asked sheepishly really confused and a little horny.  
"You know exactly where we're going, baby." His fate smirk playing at his lips as he cruised through Los Santos' busy streets. Actually you didn't know.  
"I really don't know.." You whispered watching cars, people, and buildings room by.  
"Well then it's gonna be a surprise. Just sit tight." He was hiding something - well besides where you were going -  
It didn't take long before you arrived at the front gate of a large house in Rockford Hills. Naturally he'd have a nice house!  
"You live here?" You gape at him.  
He gives you a amused look and smiles, "Yeah, home sweet home." Michael got out of the car and you followed him up to the door.  
Suddenly you mind went red alert. What if his wife is here? Kids? Why are you even here in the first place?! Too late.  
"Come in." Michael chuckled at you standing in the doorway completely frozen. Again you felt like an idiot! You opened your mouth but quickly closed it when Michael extended his hand out to you. You flushed and took it without even thinking. His hand was large and warm and it made your skin tingle.  
'Weird'  
He pulled you into the kitchen. "You want something to drink? Whiskey?"  
"No thanks. I'm fine." You stood kind of awkward like in his Kitchen next to the island in the middle. You watched at Michael came around next to you with a glass and grabbed the bottle of whiskey.  
"You sure?" He asked you one more time before himself a glass. You decided to ask what has been on your mind since you left the restaurant.  
"Why did you bring me back to your house?" Your faced flushed again, Goddamn it! He pushed the empty shot glass away and leaned against the island counter, smirking at you. What is so amusing to this man?  
"You really don't know?" His grin only got wider. Okay. You're confused. Michael rolled his neck and stood in front of you. You opened your mouth but the only thing that came out was a small gasp when Michael's hand reached up to tuck a loose piece of hair behind your ear. "You look cute even in that Love Fist shirt," He murmured leaning down so that his lips hovered over yours. Your heart hitched up into your throat when slowly he moved his mouth down to your neck.  
"Oh.." Was all you could muster. What could you even say in this kind of situation anyways? You brain went fuzzy and your libido went sky high. But what made it go through the ruff was right after Michael gave a low groan before gently beginning to suck on your neck. "Did. You. Feel. It?" He whispered after each kiss on your neck.  
"F-feel what?" You let out a hushed moan.  
"Back at the strip joint. When you were dancing for me.. Did you feel it between us?" He breathed into the crook of your neck. You were turning to jello in front of him. Felt what? Maybe. What are you saying? Of course you felt something back at the Vanilla Unicorn. But this was ALL wrong. He shouldn't be kissing you like this. Michael's kisses were clouding your mind.  
"I'm not sure what I felt.." That wasn't all a lie.  
"I want you, Miss (l/n). Now." He growled, slipping his hand down to the back of your thighs then lifting you up and setting you down on the counter. He spread your legs and moved in between. You face was red and your breathing was completely unprofessional. He wanted you?! But!  
"You're married. If you wife comes homes and see us.."  
"My wife left and took our kids with her!" He snapped at you, "They don't matter. I. Want. You. I've wanted you from the moment I first met you." He took a second to compose himself, "And I know you want me too by the way you closed your legs and flushed when I was talking on the phone. What dirty thoughts were you thinking, Miss (l/n). Hmm?" Michael grinned up at you.  
"I-I don't know what you mean! How could you possible know that?" You were shocked at this man's ego.  
"Because, Miss (l/n) I saw the table cloth get pulled down," He pointed to your crotch. Oh no. Your face was on fire. You wanted to smack this man! Ohhhh but you wanted to fuck him even more. This was nuts! This wasn't you at all!  
"Mr. De Santa, you sure know how to talk to a lady." You sarcastically rolled your eyes. And the look on his face went from playful to anger.  
"Do not roll your eyes at me, Miss (l/n) or I will take you up to my room and fuck you so hard you'll be screaming my name." He growled through his teeth. Oh wow. He's so fucking hot. Maybe you should roll your eyes again? No ! Stop it!  
"So what do you say, (F/N) (L/N)? You up for it?"  
Oh no why was this happening to you. Or at least why does he have to be married!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well what do you guys say? Maybe some sexy sex with Michael or no?  
> Yes or no?


	5. Hard Limits and No Nos Part 1

You were sitting on the counter looking down at Michael De Santa, who was looking playfully up at you from between your legs. One night wouldn't hurt right? Well... He wasn't happy with his marriage and she did leave him. And above all this sexy rich man was interested in you! You! He could have had Nikki but no.. He wants you. He wasn't gonna wait for an answer.  
"C'mon, (f/n). We're both adults here, baby." His eyes held so much promise. You trusted him which scared you.  
"We shouldn't." You murmured looking down between the two of you. Michael reached up and cupped your chin.  
"I understand," He sounded a little heart broken, "I'll take you home then."  
NO WAIT. WOAH. You didn't want to go. Maybe one night.. Just one. Then that's it. He probably only wants you for one night. 'Ouch that hurt'  
"I'll help you down." He placed his hands on your waist. No!  
"Wait-" You blurted out and he stopped. You don't think he even took a breath, "Okay."  
"Okay what?" There was a little hint of a smile playing at his lips. You did the thing you've wanted to do since dinner, you lifted you hand that was resting on the counter next to you and ran it through his hair. Michael's eyes immediately closed when your fingers made contact, lips parting just a little. He looks so adorable! Gahh.  
"I think you know," You teased smiling at him.  
"Oh, (f/n). I want you so bad. I should fuck you right here on the counter." His voice was making you wet with wanting. Damn him. You couldn't wait any longer!  
"I want you too. Oh please." You begged, running your hands through his smooth dark hair.  
"Ain't we impatient little lady, hmm. Good things come to those who wait, Miss (l/n)." This asshole! Ughh. Michael ran his tongue up and down your neck sending shivers down your spine. You let out a little moan that made him chuckle, "Mmm, I might just have to take you right here on the counter."  
'"Yes," Your breathing hitches when he runs his hands up your thighs. He's fucking teasing you that prick.  
"Wrap your legs around me baby."  
You did as your were told. Why can't he just fuck you! He grabbed your arms and wrapped them around his neck.  
"Hold on." Wait what?! Michael lifted you off the counter, sliding his hand down over your ass for support. "Come, Miss (l/n). Though the thought of having you rough and on the counter is very tempting, I would love to see your beautiful body in my bed." He carried you up the stairs to his room. Your heart was pounding, blood rushing everywhere.  
"Oh! Mr. De Santa!" You couldn't hide your giggles which only made him smile more. Mr. De Santa kicked the door open rather sexy like and set you down at the foot of his large bed.  
"Hmm," He looked you up and down. "Clothes off. Now. But do it slowly." Demanding ain't he?  
But you complied with ease. Starting with your Love Fist T-shirt, over your head and onto the floor. Being a stripper must be your calling or something.  
"Wait- Let me do the rest. I'm aching to touch you."  
This man's sugar tongue...  
"Hold still. Don't move baby." Michael's hands ran down your sides to your jeans. "These need to come off.." You nodded, holding your breath. His fingers worked on the button then the zipper then finally pulling your jeans down so that they were a puddle at your feet. Your black lace underwear was the only thing covering your body now. "So beautiful." He muttered, moving his lips down your neck. This was no fair! So boldly reached up to unbutton his shirt. Michael's hands quickly caught your wrists before you could even touch his shirt.  
"Don't." He almost sounded angry. You looked up to see an almost afraid and scared look on his face.  
"I-I'm sorry.." Was all you could muster. You can't touch him? Michael turned your hands over and kissed each palm then tip of your fingers.  
"Don't be. Just.. Don't.." Michael look almost hurt or in pain and it nearly tore you apart. But none the less you nodded.  
"Go over there and put your hands above your head and don't move. Understand?"  
"Yes, sir." You walked over to the glass looking window that probably lead to some kind of balcony you presumed. Putting your back against it and holding your hands above your head you watched Michael lick his lips before going into his closed to get God knows what. You were actually excited. He was exciting and oh so sexy.  
About a second later Michael comes back in with - OH GOD - handcuffs. Your heart jumped but you weren't scared at all. You trusted him completely. Which really scared you the most.  
"This is only so you won't be tempted to touch me baby and for both of our pleasures. It might hurt. It will cut into your skin if you thrash around." Michael states simply.  
'Oh is that all'  
"O-okay..." Wow your vocab was big today. Michael clasps the handcuff around your wrist a little snug but whatever. You just couldn't wait!  
"Remember what I said?"  
"Don't move." You breathed.  
"That's a good girl." He stands back and admires you. "You know I got these handcuffs when me and Trevor - er your boss dressed up like cops once. A while ago."  
"Kinky you two, hmm?" You grinned ear to ear. Michael's eyes widen and he stepped towards you, grabbing your chin.  
"That sexy mouth of yours is gonna get you in trouble, Miss (l/n)."  
"Maybe if you undress a little, Mr. De Santa I would be to preoccupied to talk back." That's right. Two can play this game! God you felt sexy! He snorted and slowly but surely undid the buttons on his shirt but stopped at the last one; leaving it. You had to keep your hands up but it was so tempting to push his shirt open.  
"Now don't cum just yet, sweetheart. I haven't even done anything yet." He chuckled. Your faced flushed. God this man. "Close your eyes and look up. Do not open your eyes until I say so. Understand?" You took one last look at him and closed your eyes looking up.  
"Yes sir." You breathed. 'Wow this day sure escalated quickly.'  
"If you open your eyes before I say I will have no problem taking you over my knee and smacking your little ass until it's pink." His voice melted you like butter. You were nearly drenched with wanting and needing this man. You chest rose and fell anticipating the worst or maybe the best? You weren't sure.  
"Y-yes sir." You choked out. You felt Michael's presence in front of you, smelled his cologne. It made your mouth water.  
"I'm going to kiss you." He warned almost. But where?! Your thoughts were halted when his lips crashed into yours. He tasted of whiskey and just plain deliciousness. Michael's tongue slipped between your lips and in return your lips parted for him. "Arms. Around my neck." You didn't realize how tired your arms were until you let them drop around his neck. Michael's hands slid around your waist pulling you hard to him. You wanted to feel him out but when your hands moved the cuffs dug into your skin making you whimper. He pushed you against the window, moving between your legs. One hand ran up your back and fiddled with the clasp on your bra which it came undone with ease. He dis guarded it somewhere behind him.  
"Oh," You gasped when his lips traveled down your jaw to your neck.  
"Say you want me, (f/n)!"  
"I want you, Michael."  
"Right now you're mine!" He growled, taking one of your hard nipples in his hand and the other in his mouth. Oh wow.  
"I-I'm yours. Yes!" Your hands run up and into his hair grabbing a fist full. This man might be too much. Nah!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you enjoyed that! There will part two with more sexy sexy sexness but I thought I wouldn't overwhelm you! Or I will just call it another name idk. But I will finish this little scene in the next chapter! Anyways, here we are! Love you all and stay classy!  
> ~ Ashley,  
> The Writer Of This Fanfic


	6. Hard Limits and No Nos Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy time! Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta Da.

Michael played with you, teasing, kissing and touching a little more before he picked you up in his arms and carried you to his bed. He was so different from the other guys you've been with. Michael was gentle and sweet at when he wanted to be, rough and sexy. Michael placed you gently on the bed before unzipping his jeans making you lick your lips.  
"Look up." He grinned. What! NO! The nerve! He was so frustrating.  
"But Mr. De Santa!" You almost sounded innocent for a second.  
"Ah ah! Be a good girl for daddy now." You never thought a sentence like that could sound so dirty and erotic. But wanting to impress your 'daddy' you obey. You turn your attention towards the ceiling. Maybe just a little peak?  
"And don't think about peaking baby." Okay never mind. Must be a mind reader or something. The sound of his jeans running down his legs to his feet made it hard to NOT LOOK. You bit your lip trying to think about something else. Yeah wasn't working.  
'Oh please just get on with it!'  
"You're so sexy when you bite your lip but I think that's my job honey." Michael crawled up you and lowered himself over your body. You wanted to reach out and touch him pull him close or something!  
"Mmm, then bite it baby." You teased him.  
"It would be my honor sweetheart." Michael smiled leaning down and planting a tender sweet kiss on your lips. The kiss nearly knocked you out in a matter of speaking, "Now for the task at hand." OH YES! He reached for your underwear nearly ripping them off. His hard member rubbed against your wet area making you moan.  
"Michael!" His name came out in a long groan.  
"That's right baby. You feel that? Fuck you make me so hard." He has such a way with words. Michael makes you feel so sexy!  
"Michael! I can't take anymore teasing!" You begged him.  
"Mmm, I just might make you beg a little more." He chuckled, looking around the room. "Fuck. I don't have a condom!"  
"Pill," You breathed. Hopefully he understood.  
"Looks like you don't have to wait any longer baby." Oh thank Heavens! You were ready and willing.  
"Fuck. Yes." You hissed.  
"I can't wait to be inside you, (f/n)." Michael took a hold of your legs and gently pried them open. God you wanted this so bad... You wanted him.  
"I can't wait either." You sighed, squeezing your eyes shut when he pushed into you. 'Holy shit he was thick'  
"Jesus Fucking Christ you feel amazing." Michael rasped as he began a steady rhythm of in and out. Slow then fast and did it feel good. Wow.  
"K-kiss me," You could barely even choke out. He leaned down still keeping his pace and placed his lips on yours. This time it wasn't a soft innocent kiss it was hungry like. You wanted to wrap your arms around his and hold him to you.  
"You're delicious you know that?" He groaned slamming his hips into you. "You might just be my new addiction, Miss (l/n)."  
"Dido, Mr. De Santa." His pace slowed to a painful thrust.  
"You look pretty damn sexy under me. Wrap your legs around me." You obey and thank God you did because his thrust became more hard and faster. Wow sex has never been this pleasurable for you. Maybe Michael knows more than your last boyfriend? You nod. 'Probably'  
You felt it.  
Getting closer...  
With each thrust your climax was building letting you yell and moan every time Michael pounded into you.  
"That's right - fuck! - let me here you." His voice was low and sexy and ever so often he'd moan your name.  
"Michael! I'm gonna -"  
"I know baby. Ah fuck me too." He leaned down placing kisses all over your chest then neck only to find his way back to you breasts. Your arms were jello above your head and so were your legs. At least you wouldn't have bad cuts cause of the handcuffs. After four more intense thrusts you hit your peak - Convulsing under him and yelling out your release and not to shortly after Michael hit his. You almost felt like you stopped breathing as you lay amazed and satisfied. He collapsed on top of you nuzzling his head between your breasts.  
"Wow.." Was all you could manage. Holy shit it felt like you ran a marathon or something but Michael didn't sound to great either.  
"Wow is right sweetheart! Fuck I'm too old for this." He chuckles, slipping himself out and resting his body against yours.  
"Can I stay. Please don't take me home." Your words come out in a sad whisper. You knew you should go home but you wanted to spend as much time with Michael as possible. It was a one time thing. You probably just ruined everything by asking that. Fuck.  
"I wanted you for the whole night, Miss (l/n). That means seeing you wrapped in my arms when I wake up in the morning. So yes, you can stay." Michael chuckled as if it was a silly question.  
"Oh.." 'Oh? This man said the most romantic things and your say oh?!'  
"Now go to sleep, Miss (l/n). Or I'll have to spank you." His voice was all to serious and sexy and you almost wished he would. Michael rolled off you and reached for the something on the stand next to the bed.  
"I suppose you want out of these handcuffs." Thank God! He held the key in front of you. "That would be nice." Michael unlocked the handcuffs and put them on the stand. Your arms slipped down to rest at your side. Ahh at last. You wondered if you could go another round but God you were tired.  
"Face away on your side," Michael gestured.  
Oh no! Again? You didn't think you can take another round.  
"Relax, Miss (l/n)." He smirked giving you a wink. Oh thank God! You obeyed willingly turning on your side. Michael's arm slides around your waist pulling you back.  
"Spooning hmm?" You giggled, loving the feel of being for close him.  
"I'm not much for cuddling but it seems to be an uncontrollable urge I have had when I'm next to you." Ohhh mister smooth.  
"Or you just don't want me to touch your chest during the night." You smirked. Michael spooned you tightly, nudging his face into your hair.  
"Bed time, Miss (l/n)." Ha! He changed the subject. "Goodnight."  
"Night, Mr. De Santa."  
This day has just been full of surprises! But you were getting into the red zone - you could really see yourself falling for him. Suddenly your remember work tomorrow. 'Fuck!' You didn't want this night to end. Maybe you could have multiple "one" nights with him. No no! This is it after this night you go back to your normal everyday life. That's it. Separate ways. You needed to stop thinking about it because your heart felt like it was being stomped on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to high demand we are back.  
> I apologize about my terrible writing.


	7. Red Zone DOWN!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I am really tired but here you go! Hope you like!

You opened your eyes hoping that your night with Michael was real and not something you dreamed up. But surely enough when you opened your eyes Michael came into view. He was laying between your legs, arms crossed over your stomach and head resting on your arms. His lips turned into a smile and his eyes brightened. How long has he been staring at you?!  
"Morning."  
"Morning.." You whispered looking at him strange, "How long have.. uhh-"  
"I woke up early and I wanted to watch you sleep." Oh is that all? "You're very beautiful when you're asleep and no I wouldn't say I have been watching you long." He grinned up at you.  
"Uh-huh." You roll your eyes.  
"Did you just roll your eyes at me?"  
Oh shit. You quickly shake your head.  
"I think you did, Miss (l/n). I might just have to spank you!" His eyes held humor and complete lust but you knew he was serious.  
"Only if I can see your chest. Touch you." Your words came out weak and afraid like your asking too much of him. Are you?  
"(F/n), I-" Michael bright eyes turned dark and guarded. He stiffened moving to sit on the edge back turned to you. You quickly sat up and frowned 'This must be the hard limit for him or something.'  
Shit. You feel bad.  
"I want you to touch me, I do. But I haven't been touched in a while." Michael ran his fingers through his messy hair, "As you can tell, my wife and I haven't been having such a great relationship these past few years."  
"Michael, I'm sorry.." How bad was this woman to him? You sat up and crawled over on your knees behind him.  
"Don't be." Michael said rather coldly. You put your hands on his shoulders and huddled close to him.  
"Are you mad? I just want you to trust me." You placed a kiss on his neck. Fuck the Red Zone right now.  
"No, Miss (l/n).. I am not mad at you. I apologize." He stretches his neck then gets up. You blush a shade of red because his shirt doesn't cover his cute ass.  
"Alright..." You look down at the bed and your naked self, which makes your blush even harder.  
"Would you do the honors of joining me in the shower, Miss (l/n)?" Michael out stretched his hand down to you with a smile. You heart started to beat faster.. You've never showered with anyone before! Isn't that too intimate for a one night stand? "Yes?"  
"Umm, Won't you have to take your shirt off? Unless you shower with it on." You smirked but took his hand anyway, "I don't think married men shower with their one night stands, Mr. De Santa." He pulled you off the bed and into his arms.  
"Funny. And I know tons of married men who do just that, Miss (l/n). Come." Michael gave you a little roll of the eyes before leading you past his closet and into his bathroom. And of course it was beautiful and expensive looking! Like Jesus. His shower was huge and all glass... Great. He went over and turned the shower on letting it run before walking back over to you.  
He's serious..  
"Care to do the honors?" He smirked, out stretching his arms. Wait what?  
"What?" You whispered looking at him confused. He grunted a laugh reaching for your hand and guided it to his shirt. "You want me?" Oh..  
"Yes, I do. I trust you, (f/n). I trust you too much and it actually scares me." That's funny because you feel the same way. But you do as your told and slip his shirt off his shoulders. It slides down and ends up a puddle at his feet, tastefully. Your heart twists in your chest when your eyes ran down his torso. It looked like... Cigarette burns but much larger and deeper.  
"W-what happened?" Your throat was dry and you wanted to turn away but you didn't. Instead your eyes rolled over his body taking in all the burns on him.  
"Well, Um.. Let's just say sometimes the alcohol doesn't numb the pain.." His voice was guarded and he didn't make any eyes contact with you at all when you looked up him sad a horrified.  
"You did this," You gulped down the lump in your throat, "To yourself?" This time he did look up at you. All the worry about being naked in front of him was gone and right now you wanted to wrap your arms around him.  
"Yes." He stated rather blunt like. "It made me feel better about myself."  
"With what..?"  
"Cigars. My cigars." You knew you shouldn't ask but you had to!  
"Can I touch-"  
"No.. I can't.." It seemed like Michael stepped back from you but he was right in front of you so close yet so far.  
"Please. You can trust me. You said you did... I'd never want to hurt you, Michael." You just demolished the wall keeping you from the Red Zone. But you didn't care right now.  
"And I do, (f/n). I just.. Not yet." He ran his fingers through his hair and let out a sigh. This poor adorable man. What caused him to do this? His wife? Kids? Past? Or maybe all of it put together. Suddenly angry swelled up in your body. You hated his wife how could she let him do this! Maybe she didn't know? You snort. Of course she had to know. God you hated her right now. Even though you don't know her, you just knew you hated her. He was so sweet and passionate but at the same time at war with himself.  
"I'm sorry. You've already showed me enough.. I shouldn't push you."  
"Hey-" He grabbed your chin. "Thank you for not running for the hills. I was reluctant to show you because I thought you'd freak out and leave."  
"Do you always show your one night stands your past demons?" You humored, stepping closer to him.  
"No I don't. Is that what you think you are?" He frowned.  
"Yes. Am I wrong?" You were really confused now.  
"Baby, like I said last night - You. Are. Mine." That dominate voice was back. You face heated up along with your heart. So warm.  
"I thought that was just -"  
"Forget what you thought! You're too good, too precious to let go. I don't want you for just one night, Miss (l/n). I want you until you don't want me anymore. Even after that I will still want you to be mine. In all aspects. Sex being one, of course." WOAH! This was all too sudden! Holy crap. What was happening?!  
"B-but Mr. De Santa.. I do work at a strip joint and your married.. I can't be "yours"." Oh snap.. The look in his eyes made you want to hide or have him fuck you again.  
"Fine then you'll quite. I'm sure Trevor will understand." He leaned down and planted a kiss on your lips before turning around and dragging you into the shower. The water was perfect temp and you were relaxed immediately.  
"I can't quite my job! I need money." Again this man has some balls.  
"I will get you a job at Richards Majestic. I want you working close to me where I can keep an eye on you and other guys." 'SLAP THAT FUCKING SMIRK OFF HIS FACE! DO IT!' Before you could retort, he placed his hands on your hips and pulled you close but not too close to him.  
"This talk it not over with!" You sneered pressing your lips against his. Mmm Shower sex another first for you. But those scars were embedded into your mind. Also you bulldozed the Red Zone safety wall too. So much has happened from when you woke up yesterday morning to this moment right now. You felt a little uneasy but excited about the future to come with this dominate man sexing you up in his fancy millionaire bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I apologize for my writing and all my errors. I am just a erred kinda person I guess lol. Thank you all for the support don't for get to check out my others that I am still working on!  
> Much love, y'all.  
> Peace. \\\//_


	8. Maybe Morning Sex?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this while on a Bee Gees marathon. Happy 2015 y'all!

"Say it!" Michael growled pressing you against the cold tiled wall of the shower.  
"I'm yours! Please fuck me." Your head was spinning from the heat of the shower and Michael's body. Your lips parted when he moved inside of you.  
"Fuck!" He began a steady pace. 

  
After your little adventure in the shower with Michael you were back in bed. It was only 8 and you really wanted to sleep more and you didn't want this to end. Eventually you will have to drag yourself out of Michael's arms and start the day. You really got to know Michael but you refrained from asking any questions about his past or those burns. You mostly talked about yourself, your family and life before Trevor Philips' Vanilla Unicorn. You never felt so close to someone in the shortest amount of time in all your life but you knew it was wrong to feel so.  


You snuggled into the pillow holding onto it like it was your lifeline. It smelled of Michael and it made you feel all safe and warm inside. Your eyes opened just a little yawning. Wow. You have never slept so peacefully in your life! After a second the groggy feeling subsided and you realized what you were cuddling was not a pillow. Your eyes drifted up to gaze at a sleeping Michael. You head rested perfectly on his right shoulder while his arm was hung heavy on your waist. He looked so innocent and at peace and just plain adorable. Was is humanly possible for someone to be so.. Fuck.. Umm.. Handsome. You closed your eyes but they quickly opened when you noticed where your hand was resting. Oh shit! Your hand was resting in the middle of Michael's chest, finger tips almost touching one of the burns just above his right nipple. You hadn't really got to inspect them and your were curious. Your eyes trailed down to his stomach to the couple burns he had. You felt your inside clench and twist, this made you sick. Michael's chest rose and fell while you slide your hand up to gently caress his cheek. That surge that ran through your body before Michael nearly picked you up and carried you out of the strip joint was running through you right now. Oh boy, Cheetah is gonna rub this in your face if she ever finds out that you fell in lo- No. No!  
Have you? In such a sort time. You're over thinking again!  
You sigh and let your body sink into Michael's.. Just relax and enjoy it while it lasts. Sleep was about to take you again but Michael moved a made a cute noise indicating he was awake and stretching. Oh fuck! You hand. It was resting in the middle making sure not to touch any burns or scars. His chest stopped moving and he quickly grabbed your wrist.  
"I'm gonna have to put you in handcuffs all the time, baby." Michael whispered with that sexy raspy morning voice you couldn't resist, "I just might like that a little too much." Oh boy. Your face turned red and you tried to hold back a giggle but it slipped out. Oops.  
"Well good morning, baby." Michael murmured threading his fingers through yours. That simple gesture made your heart flutter and you made the mistake of looking up at Michael.  
"Morning." Your eyes shifted from your hand that was being held so tightly by Michael then back to Michael's smirking face. "And what do you find so amusing, Mr. De Santa?"  
"Oh nothing, baby girl. Nothing at all." He tried to hide his little cocky grin but failed.  
"You're a horrible liar, De Santa!" You teased.  
"Am I?" He retorted lifting an eyebrow.  
"Yes." You rolled your eyes and sat up in bed to stretch your well rested body. "You are."  
"Well," Michael sat up next to you letting his fingertips run down your naked back. Goosebumps ran up your spine to your scalp.. Holy shit. "I should tell you that I may look like an angel baby.. But I'm far from it. Even though next to your boss I am one." he traced his finger down your shoulder, then side to your hip.  
"Should I be afraid?" You whispered, enjoying his touch.  
"Of me? Maybe." He grabbed your waist moving you closer so his lips could run down your neck. "But I hope you know what cards I'm holding."  
"Cards?" You whispered a little out of it. Michael slid his hand up under your shirt and gently rubbed your left nipple, like the kinky delicious fucker he is.  
"About my little deal I proposed. I want you close to me." Fuck him! He flicked your hard bud sending shocks of pleasure that went straight to your groin. You leaned your head back. "Fuck baby."  
"M-Michael.. I have to go to work," You didn't sound so confident when Michael's lips sucked on the sensitive area next to your earlobe.  
"Work? Nah baby," He murmured into your ear. "I don't think your boss will mind if you call in sick."  
"I have to go to work, Mr-." He groaned sliding his tongue down your neck.  
"How about a quick round. I'll use those handcuffs if you so desire baby." A quick one won't hurt right? Your body was burning for him. His skillful hands massaged your breasts; then letting them roam around your body. Trying to find those secret triggers of ecstasy. And he was doing a mighty fine job. You couldn't resist and nodded agreeing to God knows what he'll do with you during morning sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I rushed. Didn't what you to wait any longer! Hope you enjoy ! Please leave comments. I almost wasn't gonna continue this story do to someone on Tumblr. Literally cussing me out on how bad I am. I know I'm bad lol. 
> 
> Thank you for all the support I will finish this glorious fanfic haha.


	9. To Quite Or Not To Quite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You of course have to make a decision to either leave the Vanilla Unicorn and trust a man you've only just met or stay...

Michael made each touch, kiss, every sweet dirty little nothing he whispered into your ear more pleasurable than anything you've experienced prior. You were on top this time, rolling your hips in a way that made Michael mad with lust.  
"Fucking A! Yeah baby.. That's it." Michael groaned grabbing your ass and pulling you down harder on his throbbing member. "Ride me."  
"Oh daddy!" The nickname Michael wanted you to call him if you so choose to before all the fucking took place, rolled off your tongue and made you feel dirty and sexy. The cuffs that bound your hands together behind your back started to dig into your wrists with each bounce on top of him. Michael nearly demanded that you be on top this time and now you know why; your breasts bounced above him. His hands roamed over your hot flesh, grabbing a hold of your boobs and squeezing them until you whimpered with pleasure.  
"Fucking faster! God! Faster!" You tried to comply with Michael's demands but you were getting tired. Fuck you were exhausted!  
"Michael! Uhh! I-" Pleasure was way too high to even form words but thank God Michael understood what you were trying to convey. Slipping his arms around you, he flipped you over. You rested against the soft bed with a sigh, 'Felt so much better!'  
"How's that baby?" Michael began a faster pace, thrusting deep inside of you. Oh God..  
"Oh so much better! Yes!" Your eyes close while your legs wrap his waist.  
"You're MINE!" Michael firmly grabs your hips for complete control. At the moment you were his and only his and you were more than okay with that. "You need me to take you all the way don't you, baby? Tell me you want me to fuck you good." His pace slowed down to slow thrusts and God it was killing you. You opened you mouth by the only thing that came out was a low groan. Mr. De Santa placed kisses on your stomach then dipped his tongue into your navel. "Tell me baby and I'll go faster." His mouth was cool against you hot flesh.  
"I need you! Oh God! Michael, you dick fuck me already!" You hissed at him making him smile a wicked grin up at you. His lips departed from your body and he began that bed rattling thrust that felt like it was gonna slit you in two. Yes this was what you wanted! Shit! When you tried to move your arms from behind your back it dawned on you that you were still handcuffed. It actually wasn't that uncomfortable but damn Michael for not letting you touch him. His body, like yours, was caked in sweat and you really wanted to reach out and run your hands all over him. He looked so sexy with the morning sun shining in on his strong arms and back. JUST ONE LITTLE TOUCH! But... that was hard to do since well you know.  
"Jesus Christ, (f/n). I don't think you should go to work. AH FUCK. Not until we've had sex on everything in this Goddamn house." Tempting, buddy! But no cigar.  
"You wish, Big Daddy."  
"Oh baby you have no idea." Michael growled, thrusting faster.  
"Michael- I'm about to-!" Your climax was building up so fast but you tried to push the feeling away; you wanted this wonderful feeling to last.  
"Me too, me too baby." Michael's eyes shut tight his jaw dropped and a long moan came out as his hot load came spilling out into you. It pushed you over the edge and you let yourself get lost in the pleasure that racked your body. Michael collapsed on top of you but not to hurt you; he propped arms on either side of your head and rests his forehead against yours. After a while of hard breathing Michael was the first to speak.  
"Wow....You're amazing." He has such a way with words.  
"Yes, I am." You giggled, leaning up to give Michael a kiss. He did kiss back but when you pulled away he was frowning.  
"You know I helped too."  
"Yes, and you were fab, baby. Now.." You put your hands on his hips, "I would like to go to work." Using all the strength you could muster after hot sex, you push him off of you. Michael groaned laying spread out on the bed.  
"Fuck. That was rude." Mr. De Santa chuckled propping himself on his elbows. You got up and walked in the closet. "You can borrow my clothes! I'll have my maid wash yours." And what will Trevor say when he sees? Wait? You were quieting! Who cares! Well you are thinking about it...  
"Alright. Thank you, Mr. De Santa." You looked through his shirts and found a grey Los Santos tee.  
"You can all me Michael you know. I mean after all the fucking we did, first names bases is fine." You could hear the smirk in his voice.  
"That wouldn't be very professional, now would it?" You roll your eyes and grab a pair of his blue briefs.  
"Who said we were professional. Professional, baby, left when I fucked you... Hmm.. How many times was it?" You blushed at his playful tone and slipped on his underwear and shirt. "Well well..." Michael's voice sounded close making you jump. You turned to find him naked and leaning against the doorway. He eyes his underwear on you with such lust that made you blush a deep red shade.  
"I hope you don't mind.." Was all you whispered making sure to look away from his naked body.  
"You look so sexy in my clothes. I think Amanda left some pants you could wear and if you like them, please fill free to take them."  
"I don't-"  
"Sh-Sh. If you want them take them. She won't need them and they will probably look 10 times better on you then her." You nodded a 'thank you' and grabbed a pair of Designer Black skinny jeans. "Most of them she left she couldn't wear. Fuck. I can't get over you wearing my underwear and looking so goddamn fuck-able." You wanted to look over and see just how excited he was but you knew you would never make it to work.  
"I have to go to work, Michael." You said it as if you were trying to convince yourself that you indeed had to go in. "So go put something on! Before-"  
"Before you beg me to bend you over and fuck that pretty pussy of yours?" His voice was right next to your ear making you jump when his strong arms came around your waist.  
"Yes.." You sighed and let your body fall against his.  
"You're so beautiful." Michael placed a kiss to your neck. No matter how much you wanted to stay and have him fuck the shit out of you but you knew you had to go. You were getting to comfortable with him.  
"Michael-" His phone started to ring on the stand next to the bed before you could finish your sentence. Thank God because you had no idea what you were gonna say and you were about another kiss away from giving in.  
"Excuse me, baby. It's probably Solomon." Ah yes, you forgot that he was a movie producer. Michael gave you one last kiss on the cheek before turning to head out of this huge goddamn walk-in closet. You quickly got dressed and brushed your teeth with his toothbrush. When you walked out Michael was still on the phone arguing about one of his actors who wouldn't come in because he wasn't getting paid enough. Michael finally put something on, you rolled your eyes, boxers.  
"No no no! You listen to me. You fucking tell him that if he quits it's not gonna be pretty. I will come down there my self and make him. You and I both know I will fucking do it. Yes, I remember what happened last time." You watched an angry, frustrated, sexy... half naked... delicious... Rich... You clear you throat and your thought, Michael pace back and forth in front of the bed. "I'm busy at the moment. No. No." He turned around and smiled at you. You couldn't keep from smiling and giggling like a idiot. "I have to go... I'll come in later. Alright? Okay, bye." He set the phone back down with that devilish grin still on his face.  
"That sounded pretty serious. I looks like we both have to go into work today." You let your eyes look down at your feet.  
"Mmm, looks like you're right." A warm hand came up to caress your cheek. "I'll get ready and drive you to work."  
"I can get a cab, Sir. You don't have to." You leaned into his touch.  
"I want to. Wait for me down stairs. I have to run some errands anyways." He wasn't taking no for answer so you just nodded which made him smile. "Good girl." Warm lips pressed against your forehead. "I'll be down in a second."  
"Yes, Sir." You state rather innocently as you swayed your hips all the way out of the bedroom until you knew Michael couldn't see you.  
"Oooooo! Baby!" Michael calls after you making you blush. You roll your eyes and head down the stairs to the kitchen. Flashbacks of when Michael seduced you and asked to spend the night with him. You snorted spending the night sounds more innocent then it was but you did enjoy it. A LOT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been forever but I have the umpf to write again so I hope you like it!! PLease tell me what you think In the comments!  
> Don't hate me lol!!! Please


End file.
